


Zaloty czyli "Czy ktokolwiek w tej rodzinie mógłby zacząć się zalecać do osób z własnej rasy?"

by RosyjskiKefirek



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Courtship, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyjskiKefirek/pseuds/RosyjskiKefirek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wszyscy przeżyli Bitwę Pięciu Armii.<br/>Teraz muszą przeżyć dwóch władców, którzy postanowili, że nadszedł czas na porządne zaloty. Do tego jednego krasnoludzkiego księcia zadurzonego we władcy sąsiedniego miasta.<br/>No i do tego jeszcze ślub elfki z krasnoludem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zaloty czyli "Czy ktokolwiek w tej rodzinie mógłby zacząć się zalecać do osób z własnej rasy?"

**Author's Note:**

> Nie mam pojęcia gdzie zmierzam z tym fikiem. Mam ogólny zarys fabuły i jakieś sceny zaplanowane. Ale w tym momencie idę na żywioł fabularny i jedyne co mogę obiecać to fluff i kiepskie dowcipy.

Gdyby jeszcze półtora roku temu ktoś powiedział Filiemu, że jego wuj Thorin Dębowa Tarcza będzie się dąsał, bo pewien elfi władca spędzał ostatnio dużo czasu z pewnym ludzkim władcą,  spanikowany krasnolud poleciałby po uzdrowiciela, bo Kili najwyraźniej znowu zjadł jakieś dziwne grzyby.

Ale tak właśnie było. Władca Ereboru stał z miną naburmuszonego dziecka i patrzył jak Thranduil rozmawia z Bardem. Kiedy Fili przechodził obok nich, usłyszał coś o dostawach żywności i przez ile czasu będzie to potrzebne.

Nie żeby specjalnie ich podsłuchiwał. Ot, po prostu przechodził obok i dla spokoju Thorinowej duszy postanowił przy okazji sprawdzić, czy nie mają tu do czynienia z jakaś historią rodem z pergaminów, jakie kiedyś znaleźli z Kilim w rzeczach Dwalina. Coś o zakazanym uczuciu, potajemnych schadzkach i zazdrości.

Tak to przynajmniej tłumaczył swojemu bratu. Te jakoś niezbyt mu dowierzał i tylko poklepał go po plecach z miną Brata Który Wie Więcej. Miał ją nadal, nawet po tym, jak Fili zaprzedał mu sójkę w bok.

No dobra, może faktycznie nie robił tego tylko dla swojego wuja (i zdrowia psychicznego ich znajomych). Ale był przyjacielem Barda i chciał wiedzieć czy ten ma kogoś na oku, prawda? Ot, nic dziwnego - tak samo jak próby Filiego w  dowiedzeniu się, czy Bard ma jakiś konkretny typ i czy blondyni o niskim wzroście do niego pasują.

Ot, przyjaźń.

A zaczęło się niewinnie,  bo od wspólnej popijawy po bitwie.

Po jakimś czasie, kiedy Fili mógł już wstawać z łóżka bez uczucia, że nikt z niego tego miecza nie wyjął i kiedy reszta ekipy też już była jako zdolna do chodzenia (albo czołgania się,) stwierdzili, że to, że żyją to cholerny cud i że trzeba to uczcić. Najlepiej wypiciem paru(nastu) beczek alkoholu.

Thorin nadal nie wydawał się być w zbyt dobrym stanie, nawet po połączonych wysiłkach Gandalfa i Thranduila, który z jakiegoś powodu uparł się, że pomoże, nawet jeśli jego pacjent cały czas patrzył na niego wilkiem i na pytania odpowiadał monosylabami. A i tak odpowiadał dopiero po tym, jak go ochrzaniono (Bilbo), odwołano się do zdrowego rozsądku (Bard), dano do zrozumienia, że jak nie będzie współpracował, to jego siostra na pewno się o tym dowie (Gandalf&Fili&Kili).

Nikt inny nie śmiał się temu sprzeciwić. Z tego co słyszał Fili , gdyby nie szybka interwencja Thranduila, który znalazł wujka, to Thorin by umarł.  Tym bardziej dawano władcy Ereboru do zrozumienia, że plucie jadem na Thranduila miłe nie jest.

W pewnym momencie Thranduilowi najwyraźniej skończyła się cierpliwość, bo pewnego ranka wszczął awanturę, której świadkami byli jedynie Bilbo i Legolas. Nie chcieli zdradzić jej przebiegu ale wynik był taki, że władca elfów nie zbliżał się do Thorina, który w końcu przestał mu dogadywać. Tyle, że ilekroć widział Thranduila, miał dosyć dziwną minę.

Patrząc na ich zachowanie Fili domyślił się, że tą dwójkę łączyła Wspólna Przeszłość. I że na razie lepiej nie starać się jej odkrywać, bo można oberwać. Czekał więc, aż wujek sam się wygada. Co zapewne niedługo zrobi, biorąc pod uwagę to, że przez całą ucztę gapił się na Thranduila jak pies na kiełbasę.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go znajomy głos.

\- Ej, Fili!

Krasnolud odwrócił się i zobaczył jak Bilbo macha w jego stronę, zachęcając by Książe do niego podszedł. Hobbit siedział obok Barda i obok… Elronda? Chyba tak było na imię temu elfowi. 

Kiedy udało mu się jakoś dokuśtykać na miejsce i usiąść, hobbit z uroczystą miną wręczył mu kufel piwa.

\- Zastanawiamy się nad założeniem Stowarzyszenia Dla Ogarniętych Stworzeń Śródziemia. Mamy już w nim przedstawiciela elfów, hobbistów i ludzi. Przydałby się jeszcze krasnolud. Ja jestem za Balinem, ale Bard dzielnie broni twojej kandydatury.

Fili parsknął śmiechem.

\- A czemu spotkał mnie ten zaszczyt? Czy to faktycznie twoje zdanie na temat mojej osoby, czy może pobożne życzenie? - mówiąc to uśmiechnął się w stronę Barda.  Mężczyzna odwzajemnił uśmiech.

\- I jedno, i drugie. 

I tak oto Fili spędził ucztę w dość urozmaiconym towarzystwie. Nie zauważył więc,  kiedy jego wuj zniknął gdzieś z Thranduilem.

Półtora roku przeleciało jak z bicza strzelił.  Bilbo wrócił w końcu do Shire, ale reszta kompanii odwiedzała go kiedy tylko mogła. Hobbit też wpadał do nich czasem, zwykle w tym momencie, kiedy inni dawali mu jasno do zrozumienia, że Thorin potrzebuje jakiejś przyjacielskie rady od niego. I solidnego kopniaka w tyłek.

Wszyscy trudzili się pdbudową Ereboru i Dale.  Były momenty, że szło doskonale i takie, że nic, tylko zabarykadować się w komnacie, schować pod łóżkiem i udawać, że się nie istnieje.

Dlatego już po pierwszych dwóch miesiącach od zwycięskiej popijawy Fili zaczął wyciągać Barda na piwo. Tak w ramach poprawienia stosunków dyplomatycznych i zwyczajnego współczucia.  Ten człowiek wydawał się martwić o wszystko i wszystkich.

I tak się zaczęło. Od wspólnego cotygodniowego picia, które miało ich uchronić przed dostaniem szajby. Jak się okazało, był to bardzo dobry pomysł. 

Bard  potrzebował kogoś, z  kim mógłby spokojnie pogadać (a nawet poprzeklinać) na trudności, jakie miał z organizacja tego wszystkiego. A jednocześnie kogoś, kto by go czasem od tych myśli odciągał.  Fili ze swoją ciepłą osobowością, poczuciem humoru i ogólnie poprzez bycie dobrym obserwatorem nadawał się do tego idealnie.

I tak jakoś przetrwali te półtora roku.

Aż w końcu przybyła delegacja z Mrocznej Puszczy. Z Thranduilem.

Kiedy Fili dowiedział się, że elfi władca także do nich przybędzie, jego pierwszym zdaniem przy spotkaniu z Bardem było to, że jeśli Fili zginie, to niech Bard będzie tak uprzejmy zająć się wtedy Kilim i kopnąć go za niego w tyłek, by w końcu oświadczył się Tauriel.

Bard zauważył, że kopniaka mogą Kiliemu dać wspólnie, i to choćby zaraz, bo jeśli Thranduil i Thorin znowu zaczną się kłócić, to przerąbane mają wszyscy.

Na razie jednak było dosyć spokojnie. Fakt, wuj i Thranduil kłócili się ciągle, ale w taki sposób, że wszyscy czuli się, jakby połowa rzeczy jakie mówią do siebie im umykała.  No i wuj się potem uśmiechał. A nawet jeśli nie, to tylko mamrotał coś o upartych elfach i szedł do swojej komnaty. Góra po dwóch dniach wracali do swojej zwyczajowej rutyny.

Trwało to już tak miesiąc.

I dopiero dzisiaj Fili zauważył coś, co po części wytłumaczyło mu tę zmianę i doprowadziło do powstania większej ilości pytań niż wcześniej.

Szpilki we włosach Thranduila.

Przypomniał sobie, gdzie je już widział. A raczej u kogo.  Trzeba było przyznać, że wuj Thorin nie wyszedł z wprawy. Szpilki wykonane były ze srebra, z pięknymi zdobieniami  w kształcie jakiś kwiatów, trochę podobnych do tych, które Thranduil miał teraz wplecione w swoją koronę.

Wyjątkowo piękne szpilki, które były zwykle pierwszym prezentem w czasie zalotów. 

Spojrzał jeszcze raz na Barda. Zastanawiał się, czy powinien mu powiedzieć. W pewien sposób była to krasnoludzka sprawa,  co więcej - sprawa Thorina, ale… No dobra, Fili miał w  sobie coś z plotkarza i nie raz z Bardem starali się zrozumieć, czemu Thorin i Thranduil przestali skakać sobie do gardeł.

Najwyraźniej nadal tak robili, ale z innymi intencjami niż wcześniej.

Co jak co, ale trzeba przyznać, że wuj wykonał dobrą robotę z tymi szpilkami. Pasowały Thranduilowi wprost idealnie.  Sam wyglądałby w nich dosyć śmiesznie, a taki Bard…

Hm, nie zdecydowanie by mu nie pasowały. Były zbyt krzykliwe jak na jego urodę, zbyt jasne.  Wzór nie ten.  Gdyby Fili… znaczy, gdyby KTOŚ miałby zrobić dla Barda szpilki do włosów, wybrałby jakiś ciemniejszy i bardziej subtelny materiał.  Kształt też niezbyt wyszukany. Fili nie miał jeszcze pomysłu jaki.

Znaczy, ten KTOŚ nie miał pomysłu.

Chociaż… włosy Thranduila były bardzo długie, więc nawet upięte nadal zasłaniały mu kark. A gdyby Bard spiął swoje w ten sposób…

Fili przełknął ślinę, mając w głowie wizję  Barda z odsłoniętym karkiem. Po chwili dołączyło do tego inne wizje.

Bard bez koszuli, trenujący strzelanie z łuku. Bard, którego zaskoczył deszcz i teraz całe ubranie kleiło się do niego, podkreślając jak bardzo dobrze jest zbudowany. Bard ze splecionymi włosami, które to Fili mu splótł.

Nagi Bard w łóżku Filiego, z rozczochranymi włosami, spocony i z wyrazem ekstazy na twarzy.

I w tym momencie Fili ogarnął.


End file.
